Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic
Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic (翠玉の滅竜魔法, Suigyoku no Metsuryū Mahō), also known as Jade Dragon Slayer Magic (翡翠の滅竜魔法, Hisui no Metsuryū Mahō), is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user the ability to utilize emerald that have the ability to slay Dragons. Description Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer magic that allows the user to incorporate the element of emeralds, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Emerald Dragons. The user is capable of producing emeralds form their own body and manipulate it to attack their opponents.In addition, the user can shape any part of their body into something made of emerald, to be used in either offense or defense. The emeralds produced form the Dragon Slayer are stronger than normal ones, as incredibly sharp as they can easily cut through steel and other material, and are also able to take powerful attacks. This magic generally revloves around defensive spells, although it still possess a great amount of offensive spells. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this also allows the user of this magic to consume external sources of emerald to replenish their strength and restore their body to a healthy state. Although, in a similar manner to other Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own elements, the user is unable to ingest emeralds that they themselves create. Spells Basic Spells *'Emerald Dragon's Roar' (翠玉竜の咆哮, Suigyokuryū no Hōkō): The Emerald Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of emerald. The user inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp emerald shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body, inflicting great damage. The user is also able to focus their Roar, to be shoot out in a concentrated storm of sharp emerald. This is ideal for attacking without worrying about collateral damage. *'Emerald Dragon's Scales '(翠玉竜の鱗, Suigyokuryū no Uroko): The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with scales made purely of emeralds, dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are incredibly durable as they can take multiple hits without shattering or producing a single fracture. They provide protection from fire, lightning and various other elements. They are also powerful enough to shatter solid boulders and fracture bones. It can even shatter swords and other types of weapons. However, a downside to this is that this spell lowers the user's speed to a least 1/4th thier orginal speed, thus making this ideal only for a last-resort for situations that call for defense. *'Emerald Dragon's Claws' (翠玉竜の螯, Suigyokuryū no Hasami): With this spell, The user is able to form Emerald over their hands in order to resemble that of an Emerald Dragon's. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. These claws are also sharp as they can cause deep gashes to appear along their opponent's body with a single swipe. *'Emerald Dragon's Armament' (翠玉竜の武器, Suigyokuryū no Buki): Emerald Dragon's Armament is a very unique spell used by the users of the triad of Gemstone Slayer Styles. In order to perform the spell, the user begins by channeling their magical power outwards, before using their Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic to transform the element into that of the precious green gem; taking upon a malleable form that the user is capable of manipulating easily—allowing them to transform it into any shape and size imaginable; however, it's main purpose is to perform offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been seen that there are two types of categories of armaments that the user can use, one is Armament: Arms '(武器•兵器, ''Buki: Heiki), the crafting of weapon's and hand tools and Armament: Cache''' (武器•隠し, Buki: Kakushi) the crafting of item's and supplies for any kind of situation the user finds themselves in. **'Armament: Arms' (武器•兵器, Buki: Heiki): When the Armament spell is activated, this spell derivative is the one that creates weaponry. With this category, the user can generate more of their element on their bodies, drawing it to their forearm's to allow the user to craft any form of hand held weapon that they can think of. In most cases, these often include: swords, shields, axes, scythes, whips, gauntlets, bow and arrows, and most other common weapons used mostly by the hand's. **'Armament: Cache' (武器•隠し, Buki: Kakushi): When the Armament spell is activated, this spell derivative is the one that creates supplies. Like with Arms, Cache allows the user to generate more of their element all around their body to craft and create useful tool's and supplies that would often help in most situation's. A few examples that are often used include: keys, armor for the user and others, telescopes, lanterns, pots and pans, bottles, and any other kind of tool one would need for an every day life of a traveling mage. ***'Emerald Dragon's Crystal Cove' (翠玉竜の晶洞, Suigyokuryū no Akirahora): A defenesive spell. The user preforms the same procedure as their roar, however this spell creates a medium sized cave-like structure of emeralds. This cave is able to take in spells and block them. This can also be used as shelter during desperate situations. *'Emerald Dragon's Shattering Wings' (翠玉竜の破砕羽, Suigyokuryū no Hasaiwa): Much like other Dragon Slayers, the user is able to reproduce a wing attack. By outstretching their arm, they are capable of coating it in emeralds, in the form of a small wing that they can smash into her opponents. With this spell The user is able to send a furry of emerald shards that can pierce multiple individuals at the same time. *'Emerald Dragon's Stalagmites' (翠玉竜の石筍, Suigyokuryū no Sekijun): The user is able to create stalagmites made of emeralds to pop out of the grounds. These stalagmites are blunt and come out a great speed, so they will hut the opponent with devistating force and also can possibly send then flying into the air. The user can also use the stalagmites in an defensive way, by creating a large wall that block spells. * Emerald Dragon's Deadly Treasure (翠玉竜の致死宝, Suigyokuryū no Chishi Takara): The user is able to grab one of their opponent's body parts, preferably the arms or legs and encase it in emeralds. These emeralds will slowly spread out along the opponent's body, feeding off of Eternano inside a person. This will restrict the opponent's movement and them to be capture opponents. *'Emerald Dragon's Whirlwind Tail:' The user creates a whip made of emerald from each hand. The whips have a long range, being useful for striking oppnents that are a distance away from the user. Each whip is covered by razor sharp emeralds, able to cut through most materials with relative ease, which also boosts its attacking power, making this a powerful offensive move. * Emerald Dragon's Ultimate Stream: '''A stronger version of the Emerald Dragon's Roar. The user inhales a large amount of air, then exhales, releasing a large, concentrated blast of green energy that has an incredible amount of power, enough to pierce through any known material, while emerald shards are released in the process, further increasing the power of this Spell. Advance Spells '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Retsukūza: ' (烈空座•天沼矛, One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens: Heavenly Jewelled Spear): Retsukūza: Amenonuhoko is the strongest technique of the Emerald Dragon Slayer; and noted to be an absolutely piercing attack without equal. When performing this spell, the user gathers and condenses magical power upon their hands, transforming it into their element of gemstone—emerald, to be exact. In addition, the user crushes the hardest materials from the ground into emerald, before shaping and manifesting it into the form of a halberd, all in the shape of the dragon's head. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of emerald that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of emerald released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon the user's opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius; it is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches the user's intended target. The halberd has yet to find a defense that it can't break through. Amenonuhoko (天沼矛, lit. Heavenly Jewelled Spear) is the name given to the spear in Japanese mythology used to raise the primordial land-mass, Onogoro-shima, from the sea. *'Retsukūza: ' (烈空座•エメラルドがちりばめられた剣, One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens: Emerald-studded Sword): *'Retsukūza: Seichō Hasaiga' (烈空座•成長破砕牙, One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens: Growing Crushing Fang): This is the second strongest technique of the Emerald Dragon Slayer. The user charges up a large amount of magical energy, summoning a huge, winged dragon made of emerald, sending it toward the oponnent with great speed. As it travels, it leaves a trail of emerald spikes behind it, damaging anything in its path. Once it reaches its target, the dragon opens its jaws and devours them, immediately followed by a large explosion, dealing huge damage to the opponent and to anything within the reach of the explosion. Dragon Force Dragon Force '(龍力 (ドラゴンフォース), ''Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu)) is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn the user's own body into a humanoid dragon, gaining reptile-like scales and traits, such as further elongated and sharp canines for Old-Style Dragon Slayers, and scaly arms, sometimes complete with claws, for New-Style Dragon Slayers. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistent and faster, and boosts their Magic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a dragon; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. When the user of this Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they gain the ability to use lightning, wind, and earth. This allow the user to use a variety of new attacks. Currently, it is unknown how the user can enter Dragon Force. Trivia *The Property was transferred to Arukana with approval from Perchan. She also helped me with some of the Spells along with Phantom. **This magic was founded by TyphlosionMaster1. So give him some credit due making this in the first place. *Emerald Dragon Slayer is followed by it's three sibling magic's: Sapphire, Ruby, and Pearl. *Ironically the emeralds that the user of this magic produces are of such good quality that no store is able to purchase them, thus making them pratically worthless. *'''Retsukūza (烈空座, lit. One That Sits in the Ferocious Heavens) is the kanji for the Pokemon, Rayquaza, the cover Pokemon for Pokemon Emerald. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic